Anxiety Over Trivial Matters
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Shinobu and Miyagi had a date planned to celebrate Shinobu’s excellent grade card, but when Shinobu got it, it wasn’t as excellent as he’d hoped… now he’s nervous as to whether he should tell Miyagi and ruin their plans, or keep it to himself. Tero Fluff


**AN: **This is a fic I posted on my LJ a while back- I was encouraged to post to and due to lack of updates from me, I figured I should post this one along with the other two I updated, today. I don't feel it's my best work, but some people liked it, so I thought I'd share- thank you for reading my works. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica

-.-.-.-

Anxiety over Trivial Matters

-.-.-.-

Shinobu was in a bit of a dilemma. Miyagi had promised to take him out on a date tonight, to celebrate the great report card he already assumed Shinobu would receive.

However, Shinobu, for the first time in his life, received a horrible report card. That's right. A teacher had the audacity to quit at the peak of the semester, and an even less intelligent professor had taken her place. Shinobu had been sick one single day out of the semester and had not come to school that day, as a result.

With a fairly high fever, he opted, instead, to stay home and rest. As luck would have it, the instructor chose that day to inform the students of his hatred for the current text they were using, and he told them to disregard the order of chapters and skip three chapters ahead.

Because Shinobu had missed that single class, he never heard of the chapter skip, and he studied for the wrong chapter. Why the teacher, after making such a dramatic change, never bothered to bring it up again, Shinobu was not certain. He realized it on his own- it didn't take much time to figure out that the instructor wasn't teaching about the chapter he was one- but by the time he realized it, he had less than a day to prepare for the test.

That's right. He got a B.

So now he sat on the couch in Mitsuhashi University's literature department main office, waiting sadly for Miyagi to finish his last class, so he could relay the bad news and call off their date.

He frowned. His thoughts were always on Miyagi- perhaps that had also affected his grade. He didn't blame Miyagi at all, but if he had been absently daydreaming in class, which was unlikely, but possible, he had to admit, perhaps that had aided in causing the damage to his report card…

There's a saying that goes: '_Speak of the Devil, and he will appear_.' Well, just as Shinobu's thoughts shifted to Miyagi, the devil appeared- though it wasn't quite the devil he had been hoping for.

"What're you doing hanging out in here?" One Kamijou Hiroki snapped as he passed the teen, setting a pile of books on the desk he often occupied.

"Waiting for a certain someone." Shinobu mumbled, as if it wasn't obvious. "And it's not you." He tacked on, for good measure.

Kamijou eyed him, wearily before sitting down at his desk. "That's right. You're going on that date or whatever…" He opened his laptop and Shinobu blinked, glancing at him.

"…How… do you know about that?"

"That idiot has been smiling like a clown on morphine." Kamijou muttered. "I finally worked up the balls to ask him why, against my better judgment, and he said it's because he has a special date tonight with a certain someone. And I don't need you to explain who that certain someone is, thank you very much- I figured it out all on my own."

Pink tinted Shinobu's cheeks and he quickly turned away, "I-is that so."

"Yeah." Kamijou didn't notice as he picked up his coffee and took a sip. "…So have fun- he says you're a good student and always get exceptional grades."

"…He's wrong. This time, I didn't do so well." Shinobu frowned. "So I'm going to call off our date."

SPLURT.

Shinobu glanced over at Kamijou, disgusted as he yelped and struggled to clean off his monitor. "What the hell?"

"You can't call off this date, no matter what!" Kamijou snapped. "If you do, I'll have to deal with that idiot wondering why the hell-"

"Of course I intend to tell him." Shinobu snapped. "I'm not a liar."

"No, you can't!" Kamijou approached him, annoyed. "If you do-!"

"Kamiiijooou, I need you to-!" Miyagi opened the door and his face brightened (if possible) when he saw Shinobu. "Shinobu-chin!!!"

"GET OUT A MINUTE!" Kamijou shoved him out the door and slammed it closed- locking it.

"Kamijou, what the hell?!" Miyagi whined from the other side. "No hostages- we agreed, and I don't negotiate with-"

"Shut the hell up!" Kamijou pounded his fist against the door and rushed to Shinobu, kneeling down to glower at him, looking him straight in the eye. "Do. Not. Cancel. This. Date. You WILL regret it."

"…Are you threatening me?" Shinobu's eyes darkened considerably and Kamijou very seriously shook his head.

"No."

"…" That took a moment to register, and then it clicked. Shinobu gasped, his eyes widening as his hand darted up, and he grabbed Kamijou by the scruff of the neck, pulling him closer, eyes desperately wide. "…Why? What do you know? What's he got planned?!"

"I can't tell you- but BELIEVE me… you don't want to ruin it. What'd you get? An F? Or a D, maybe? Perhaps a C?"

"…No… a… I got a B…" Shinobu whispered.

". . ." Kamijou pulled away, sighing. "…That's not… forget it- you two morons deserve each other." He walked off, unlocking the door.

"Hey, I may have gotten a B, but I'm not a moron!" Shinobu whispered, annoyed and Miyagi pushed the door open.

"What's going on?" He whined as Kamijou closed it.

"Nothing. I was just telling the brat not to come by here anymore."

"Who is the superior and who is the subordinate, if I want him to come by, it's A-OK." Miyagi huffed. "Shinobu, quit coming around all the time, it's weird and noticeable." He ignored Kamijou and plopped down beside Shinobu. "Aaaah… feels good to get off my feet a minute."

"…" Shinobu watched Miyagi, blushing lightly, then looked up at Kamijou and glared.

Kamijou rolled his eyes, quickly closing the door in case someone saw the two- namely the dean…

"Kamijou… I was gonna ask your help with something… but I totally forgot…" Miyagi huffed.

"You were asking me if I'd like to take some time off."

"Preeetty sure that wasn't it."

"Hmm. Wonder what, then."

Shinobu glared. Those two were too close- even when they were mad at each other. He tossed a leg carelessly over Miyagi's and Miyagi's jumped, laughing rather nervously and moving Shinobu's leg, then, realizing Shinobu was just glowering at Kamijou, he groaned, rubbing his temple.

Kamijou, who didn't care enough to even respond, sat down in front of his computer. "Professor, you should get going…"

"Ease off me, Kamijou, I wanna rest a minute." Miyagi huffed.

"You should be more RESERVED." Kamijou snapped.

"Oh crap, that's right, we gotta go." Miyagi stood.

"You got us reservations somewhere?" Shinobu asked. What a couple of idiots- did they really think he wouldn't catch such a poorly planted pun?"

"Why would you think that?!" Miyagi exclaimed, nervously as Kamijou snickered. "Bye, Kamijou- take it easy!"

"Yeah."

Shinobu smiled proudly as he headed off with Miyagi. Avoiding his father when they noticed him down one hall, they headed down the long route to the other side of the school and through the parking lot. After getting into Miyagi's car, Shinobu buckled up and Miyagi got in beside him, taking off.

"Well?" Miyagi asked. "Let's see it."

"…" Shinobu frowned, turning to grab his backpack and blinking. After a moment, he glanced down at his feet, then he turned, again, looking around in the back. "…I left it in your office…"

"Oh, no biggy." Miyagi laughed, ruffling Shinobu's hair. "So how was school, today."

That was eerily too easy, but Shinobu wasn't going to pass on such a great opportunity.

"Fine, my teacher's an idiot, though."

"Sorry to hear that." Miyagi smiled. "Oh- your teacher for your history class quit, and was replaced, right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to hear that." Miyagi smiled. "You'll adapt."

"…Yeah…" Shinobu frowned, feeling lower than dirt. "…So where are we going?"

"Le Mirage."

Shinobu's eyes bulged. "What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yep. I made reservations thanks to a connection. As soon as someone canceled their reservations a month ago, my friend called me and put us in that person's spot."

"…Is it like… a hostess or something?"

"Sort of." Miyagi smiled. "An old colleague of mine has a teenage son… about… your… age… err, he's temporarily employed as a host, there."

"Is that okay…?" Shinobu frowned. "If he recognizes you and me-!"

"He doesn't work that day." Miyagi reassured him.

"Oh…" Shinobu smiled. "…Well that's a very nice surprise- but you're not supposed to tell me _how _you got the reservations- you're just supposed to let me be surprised and think you're amazing."

"I figure you're too smart for that." Miyagi laughed.

Shinobu sank down in his seat. Was he lower than dirt? Because he sure felt like it…

"Well thanks. That's a nice surprise…"

"Wait until later." Miyagi smirked.

"…" Shinobu blinked. "…There's… another surprise?"

"Yep!" Miyagi beamed.

Shinobu fell silent. What kind of surprise could it be? Somehow, rather than focusing on what it could or couldn't be, he ended up feeling even worse about lying…

He knew it was a bit petty- that Miyagi probably wouldn't even care- but it still felt bad, keeping it from him…

When they arrived, Miyagi handed Shinobu a nice jacket he'd stolen from the teen's closet. He knew Shinobu would be dressed nice today, so luckily the rest of the outfit was nice enough for the ritzy diner.

Once inside, they were seated in the far corner of the room, and treated to a fancy table decorated with romantic candles.

Shinobu frowned as they were getting seated. Taking a quick glance around the room, he realized that most of the people here looked like couples. While it didn't bother him at all, he had a feeling that once Miyagi noticed, he would start grumbling about how obvious they looked… how obviously couple-ish they looked…

He raised a menu, deciding on what he wanted, and lowered his menu. Once Miyagi seemed to decide and lower his menu, the waiter approached, introduced himself, jotted down their drink requests, and headed off. Miyagi looked after the man and Shinobu quickly drew his attention by asking about various menu items, pretending as though he had not yet made up his mind.

He didn't need Miyagi's gaze lingering on the random straight couples which adorned the room.

The waiter didn't take long to return with their drinks, and then he took their orders and headed off, again. He seemed a bit curt, but Miyagi didn't expect anything less.

Glancing at Shinobu, he smiled. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" Shinobu nearly choked on his drink, quickly lowering it. "Nothing… why?"

"…You seem tense." Miyagi stated.

Shinobu frowned. "…I'm used to this type of fancy setting… oh, and I'm sure you've been in this type of place before, too… but… not with another guy… am I right?"

"No, obviously not." Miyagi laughed, softly.

Shinobu stared at him. He was acting oddly out of character and comfortable, today… Usually Miyagi only relaxed this much when alone in their apartments together… to act so at peace and relaxed in public- especially in this type of setting… it really made Shinobu nervous, for some reason.

"How did your day go?" Miyagi asked. "About your backpack… we can stop by the university on the way back if you really need it. Is that why you're worried? Kamijou locks up the office when he leaves after me, it'll be safe."

"No, I'm not worried about my backpack."

"Or something in it?"

"That's bothering me, a little… if I tell you… promise not to laugh at me…"

Miyagi smiled. "Sure. Is it gay porn?"

"Your orders, sir." The waiter materialized behind Miyagi, who finally stiffened, laughing a tad nervously.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu asked, finally, once the waiter had left. "…You… bringing me here… well… it was contingent on my getting a great report card, wasn't it?"

Miyagi laughed. "That doesn't matter, Shino-"

"I asked you not to laugh." Shinobu muttered, frowning.

"…Quit making a big deal out of something so trivial already- stop fussing." Miyagi smirked, and Shinobu looked up, flushing. He had said something fairly similar a few months after they had begun dating, when Miyagi insisted they do something for his birthday…

Suddenly Shinobu felt something soft snake up his pant leg, and slide along his shin.

Freezing solid, Shinobu sat there, confused, and feeling a little nervous about Miyagi's oddly straightforward and romantic behavior. As the man's socked foot drifted slowly up his shin, Shinobu felt himself boiling with heat. Even he could feel his face becoming red.

And then the foot left and Miyagi smiled, casually.

"Well, let's eat."

"…" Shinobu glared. "…What's going on with you?" He whispered.

"It's an important occasion." Miyagi stated.

"You're being too weird for it to go unnoticed."

"I love you."

"SEE? There you go, again!" Shinobu flushed. "I-I love you, too, but this is… this is too strange…"

"You'll understand, soon." Miyagi smiled. "Just try to enjoy it for a bit."

"…" Shinobu huffed, taking a bite of his food. "…I don't like it."

"Want to trade?"

"No… I mean I can't enjoy this without understanding why you're acting so funny. For some reason, I have a bad feeling."

"…" Miyagi smiled at him for a moment, before he sighed, façade falling. "…Alright… I'll tell you now…"

"…Okay." Shinobu waited, folding his arms.

"…I'm going to quit my job and move away." Miyagi told his lover, who stared stunned at the older man.

"…What…? Are you serious?"

"After you graduate." Miyagi finished, sighing. "…And I'll transfer to another university… and I intend to take you with me, wherever I go."

"…" Shinobu's eyes widened. "What… isn't it a little… early to decide such a thing…?"

"Nope. I'd go sooner, but I just don't have the guts. So once you've got a degree under your belt and are ready to go into the working world, we'll announce our relationship to your family. For someone like you who can't bear to keep a simple grade a secret, our relationship must be tearing you to pieces…"

"…Not really… actually…"

"Well…" Miyagi sighed. "…If you want… I can quit sooner. This year, even. I was offered a position at another university with a higher pay… it's about an hour's drive away… and we can come out to your parents… you can move in with me, if they don't accept you, or in the worst case scenario, if they decide to stop giving you the money necessary to afford your apartment… if things get bad, we can move away, but I think you should finish your education and Tokyo University."

"…" Shinobu moved his lips, but nothing came out. He felt an odd wave of emotions crash over him- nervousness, anxiety, confusion, a bit of fear, relief, and excitement…

Miyagi wanted to announce their relationship… and he had given it so much thought… but why, so suddenly?

"…Miyagi… why are you suddenly de-"

"I know, this seems like this is all coming out of the blue." Miyagi sighed. "…Two weeks ago, when-"

"How is everything tasting?" The waiter approached, suddenly. "I noticed neither of you two actually touched your meals."

"Oh-! Uh… it's fine." Miyagi smiled. "We're just having a serious discussion."

"My apologies, sirs. Please let me know if I can be of any service." The man told the two before departing.

"Thank you." Miyagi muttered, annoyed.

"Two weeks ago, what?" Shinobu asked.

"…Hmm?" Miyagi had lost his train of thought.

"You said the reason you suddenly decided was because of something that happened two weeks ago?"

"…Oh, right. Sorry." Miyagi smiled, picking at his food with his fork, frowning. "…We had a date like this, two weeks ago, at another restaurant that I reserved seats for us at… it wasn't as ritzy, of course, but… you know…"

"Oh…" Shinobu frowned, annoyed. Miyagi had made the reservations for 'Miyagi and Takatsuki' over the phone, and the dean had evidently overheard and assumed that they had a meeting. He showed up at the restaurant while Shinobu had left for the restroom, and Shinobu ended up having to hide in the bathroom for the duration of the evening.

How it had happened, why his father was such an idiot, and how the mix up had occurred, were all so utterly confusing and awkward than Shinobu had cut Miyagi off in the middle of explaining it all, and just requested to part ways for the evening. It had been annoying, embarrassing, and confusing. Shinobu had ended the night feeling terribly, and they'd had amazing make up sex the next day, but Miyagi must have been holding onto his feelings of guilt since that occasion.

"…Miyagi…" He mumbled. "…It wasn't… I mean… it was a stupid thing to have happen, but it was my father's mistake, not yours."

"It was partly mine. I guess he asked me about our meeting and verified the restaurant and time for our meeting, and when I looked in my planner and saw that I had written down 'dinner at seven at xx restaurant,' I stupidly confirmed it."

Shinobu glowered daggers at Miyagi. So he was to blame… After a moment, his glare fell, though, and he let out a soft sigh. That was a very human mistake.

Smiling, he leaned back in his seat. "Miyagi… you don't have to come out. I think you'll regret it if you do, this early on."

"…No." Miyagi frowned. "I won't regret it if it means we can act like this- how I would if I were dating a woman- happy, and in love."

Shinobu's eyes widened at the straight-forward and sincere sentiment, his face reddening along with the tips of his ears. He lowered his eyes to his lap and swallowed, nervously struggling to bite back his emotions that threatened to overflow.

"…Don't make such a seductive face." Miyagi whispered, huskily, sliding his socked foot up Shinobu's shin, again. "…I paid a lot for these reservations- lucky or not… we can't just cut out, early."

"…" Shinobu glared, again. "…Miyagi…"

"…"

"…"

Both men decided Miyagi was wrong about that. They requested to-go boxes, paid their tab, tipped their annoying waiter, and made it as far as the car before losing themselves physically to lust and love.

The car was parked in an alley to avoid the ridiculous parking that went with such a place, and as Miyagi pressed Shinobu into the passenger's seat, reclining it backward as far as it would go, Shinobu found himself feeling badly about something trivial for the second time that night.

As Miyagi prepared to make love to the teen, Shinobu let out a soft sigh.

Picking up on the teen's anxiety right away, Miyagi pulled back. "What is it?" He inquired.

"…I just realized something." Shinobu mumbled, softly.

"What is it?" Miyagi asked, again.

"…That night you were talking about… I was pretty cold to you…"

"…Well my idiocy warranted it."

"…But… I shouldn't have been… I think our relationship has been putting a lot of stress on you…"

"…It's worth every gray hair." Miyagi smirked, caressing Shinobu's cheek.

"You don't have any gray hairs." Shinobu glared, annoyed and Miyagi smirked, leaning down to suckle gently at the teen's neck.

"…That's a great seduction phrase." Miyagi whispered.

Shinobu pressed gently against his lover's shoulders. "Wait…"

"…What?" Miyagi pulled back.

"…Did you already quit?" Shinobu whispered.

Miyagi smiled. "Why do you think that?"

"That guy knew… didn't he? He told me not to cancel this date…"

"…The waiter?"

"No."

"The host?"

"NO. Kamijou the Devil… did you tell him about what you were going to tell me?"

"…" Miyagi blinked. "…What? No! Is that what you're upset about?"

"…" Shinobu frowned.

"…I didn't tell him about the quitting part, just the reservations and the ring."

…

…..

…….

Ring?

Shinobu blinked, looking up at Miyagi, eyes widening. "Did you just say ring?"

"…Yeah?"

"…What ring?"

"…The one I ga… meant… to… give you… after… dinner…" Miyagi sat up, pressing his palm to his forehead, frustrated. "Fuck, I'm so scatterbrained with you!"

Shinobu's breathing got heavier. "What ring?!"

"…Ugh…"

"Miyagi! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Give… WHAT to you…?"

"THE **RING! **We've already established that you were going to give it to me, now give it to me!"

Miyagi sighed, pulling away, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a small, golden promise ring. "It's not what you think, really… it's not an engagement ring or anything like that, okay?!"

"…What is it?" Shinobu whispered.

"…Kind of… like an… engaged to get engaged sort of thing, I guess… like… a symbol of a promise… to commit to spending the rest of my life with you, or something…"

It was a tad rare to see Miyagi so flustered and red, and Shinobu drank the sight of him like an alcoholic downs beer, scotch, and tequila.

Sliding the ring onto Shinobu's ring finger, Miyagi leaned down and kissed the teen, fervently, parting for a split second to whisper 'I love you' softly before tugging at the teen's pants.

Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and kissed him back just as passionately.

The two made love in the passenger's seat of the car, the floor on the other side of Miyagi's apartment door, and twice on the bed.

Overall, it was quite an eventful and passionate evening.

-.-.-.-

The next day, when Shinobu came by to pick up his backpack, Miyagi was sitting alone in the office, talking on the phone.

He motioned for Shinobu to close the door and lock it and Shinobu hesitantly did, heading over and sitting across from his lover, on the outside of his desk, waiting.

"…Yes, I understand… quitting in the middle of the semester, however, would be quite problematic… but if you're curious about my final decision…" He lowered the phone and stared seriously at Shinobu, who swallowed, nervously, frozen for just a moment before sighing, and closing his eyes so he could think about it for a moment.

As alluring as the idea of running off with Miyagi was, he couldn't let Miyagi abandon this school, which he loved, or his friends, or his job… not to mention, Shinobu, despite the B he'd received, still intended to get his degree through Tokyo University...

Still, this was a choice Miyagi should make, right? Not leave it up to him…

"You choose." Shinobu mumbled, quietly.

"…Just a moment." Miyagi mumbled into the phone, lowering it and covering it. "…Shinobu-chin, your opinion is very important to me on a usual basis, but this in particular… I can't accept a noncommittal answer from you."

"…I..." Shinobu frowned. "…We're both very happy right now. There're a few downs, but there're a few ups, too, and I love what we have right now- you love it here, and I… I'm happy, too… but… if you want to make this change- I'll support you and make sure we stay together, no matter what, so… you choose. Please. Whatever you choose… I love you, and I know everything will work out."

"…" Miyagi smiled, raising the phone again. "I'm sorry, but my final answer is no. I have someone I love who hasn't achieved a goal, yet. If I tried to stop him before he achieved it… he'd never forgive me. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up and smiled.

"What goal would that be?" Shinobu flushed. He didn't want Miyagi to base his decision solely on what he assumed Shinobu's answer would be, if he would provide it.

"That B you told me about? You need to fix it, don't you?" Miyagi smirked.

Shinobu blinked, flushing deeply.

"…Besides… you're right… right now, we're happy, despite the downs… so… for now… let's just enjoy it. For at least a bit longer."

"…Miyagi…" Shinobu leaned over the desk and closed his eyes, kissing Miyagi sweetly on the lips.

Miyagi smiled into the kiss then pulled away, standing and rounding the desk, touching Shinobu's cheek. "Shinobu… you should stop coming here, though."

Shinobu blinked, taken aback.

"…Our rings match- it's easier to notice it here… and I like to think of myself as a man with proper values… if you keep coming here… we'll probably end up doing it, here… and I'm against sex in public- officially."

"And unofficially?" Shinobu huffed.

Miyagi smirked. "…Depends on whether or not you're here."

Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi and rested his cheek against his lover's chest. "When you say stuff like that, it makes me want to elope with you."

"I told you, it's not an engagement ring." Miyagi smirked, but kissed Shinobu on the forehead, nonetheless.

"…Whatever. Same thing."

"Hmpf. Cheeky brat." Miyagi hugged Shinobu tightly and frowned when the door opened.

Shinobu pulled away and turned, only to huff when he realized it was simply another student.

"Sorry to interrupt- I have a question, professor Miyagi." The girl stated.

"That's alright. Good night, Shinobu-chin, see you later." Miyagi waved and Shinobu huffed, heading out. He lingered outside the door for a moment, after closing it, and Kamijou approached.

"Hey, kid." Kamijou muttered, holding a stack of books.

Shinobu's eyes widened, suddenly. If Miyagi had chosen to quit, he wouldn't have had to deal with feelings of jealous or nervousness when it came to the prospect of the two literature enthusiasts sharing an office…!!!

"Oh, is that it? It's nice." Kamijou stated, noticing the ring, immediately. "That bastard takes you to that place and buys that kind of a ring- how much more is the bastard making than me?! He never does anything- I work ten times harder than he does…" He grumbled some more as he entered and closed the door behind himself.

Shinobu stared at the door for a moment before glancing down at the ring and smiling.

Whether it was a symbol of Miyagi's seriousness, a promise to commit, or simply a tribute to their love, it seemed to eradicate nearly all of Shinobu's jealousy and insecurities…

Somehow, it was enlightening, heartwarming, and sentimental… despite being a tad cliché and perhaps a bit girlish… many men wore rings, though… and even if they didn't, it suddenly didn't matter to him.

Heading toward the front of the building, Shinobu decided to make a new goal.

Before mastering the art of cabbage, graduating from T Uni, or even raising his grade from a B to an A… he would find a way to formulate the feelings he felt now into a coherent sentiment that he would later relay to Miyagi…

But for now, the only coherent thoughts racing through his mind were:

"I love him."

"I love him…!"

"I love Miyagi!!!"

When he got home, he made dinner- pouring all his love into his cooking, as he usually did, and that night, as they ate, Miyagi let out an automatic 'Mmm, delicious' that made Shinobu's heart beat faster than it had all day.

He felt a little silly…

He felt a little childish…

But he felt loved…

And he felt he loved this person very much in return.

Rolling his thumb in small circles over the underside of the ring, a habit he'd formed over the past twenty-four to forty-eight hours, Shinobu watched his lover enjoying his food, and hoped to see it many more times in the future.

-.-.-.-

**AN: **Well, that's it- just a short one-shot. Thank you for reading XD


End file.
